


This Is An Intervention

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Intervention, M/M, Modern Era, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, and a peek into what life would be like in adolin's head, he only wakes up when things go 'oof' lmao, i did this because i was bored don't judge me, i wanna see people comforting him, kaladin is sleepy, lots of fluff, probably because he's working hard to get into med school, this is gratuitous kadolin fluff, we see enough of adolin comforting other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: "Okay, so we have a list of cues from a bunch of people! And then," Shallan faced them suspiciously. "We're gonna find out if you two are dating or not."Kaladin and Adolin stared at each other, perhaps a little longer than necessary. With a whole lot of cues, that Shallan wondered- who exactly did those two dumdums think they were fooling?
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	This Is An Intervention

"This is an intervention!" Shallan proclaims dramatically, spreading her hands wide while the boys stared at her.

The group of five inseparable friends were currently in Adolin's room, considering it was the biggest and had an air conditioner. 

Plus, Renarin wanted the Star Wars novels. 

"Shallan. We talked about toning down the drama a _little_." Tien said dryly, and Renarin nods. 

Shallan raised an eyebrow. "And how did you two react when I said your brothers might be dating?" 

Renarin blanched while Tien winced. 

Kaladin and Adolin shared a look- the former with raised eyebrows while the latter had a placating smile on his face. 

"Anyways. I have a full recording of all that we discussed," Shallan took out a paper from her jeans pocket, staring at the list before squinting and analyzing it and then finally speaking. 

"Okay, so we have a list of cues from a bunch of people! And then," Shallan faced them suspiciously. "We're gonna find out if you two are dating or not."

Kaladin and Adolin stared at each other, perhaps a little longer than necessary.

With a whole lot of cues, that Shallan wondered- who exactly did those two dumdums think they were fooling?

"Go ahead." Kaladin said, almost bored while Adolin just shrugged. 

Shallan met both of the stares with narrowed eyes before starting. 

"Okay. Cue number one comes from me, the amazing Shallan Davar." 

"You forgot _delusional_." Kaladin said innocently, making the cuckoo gesture before earning himself an elbowing from Adolin. 

"Be nice. Then maybe she'll let it go." Adolin said, shaking his head. 

Tien and Renarin exchanged another look. 

Shallan stomped her foot. "Guys! Listen! Sign number one- Adolin hasn't been dating anyone for the past six months-"

Adolin winced. "Oh, wow." 

"You've been tracking this for six months? Talk about not having a life." 

"Shut up!"

* * *

_Adolin doesn't date anyone for six months._

_**Six months ago:** _

"Hey, Adolin." A pretty girl with black hair in a ponytail said, smiling as she walked over to their table. 

Adolin blinked just as he opened his mouth to let the cheeseburger enter. "Uh, hi?" He asked, smiling as he regretfully put down his cheeseburger. 

"You free tonight?" The girl purred, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. 

Shallan now found it strange that Adolin had to nudge Kaladin while Kaladin himself did not notice, simply grunted in a noncommittal manner and went on stuffing his mouth with a shawarma roll. 

She just blinked as Adolin's smile turned extra charming.

"Sorry, but I'm not. Got homework, and you know how it is- my dad'll kill me." Adolin said, leaning back on his chair and looking at the girl. 

The girl blinked but it didn't deter her. "Oh, that's okay. How about tomorrow night?" 

Adolin's smile curiously enough, turned into more of a painful wince. "Nah. Tell you what, I'll call you up when I'm free, okay?" He asked and the girl just shrugged, before walking away. 

Shallan raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

Adolin grimaced. "Hell if I know." 

Shallan chuckled. "You haven't been in the dating game for a week, buddy. Sure you're not thinking of going to a monastery or something?" 

Adolin snorted. "Over my dead body." 

_**Next week:** _

Now Dalinar normally didn't partake in Adolin's romantic life- 

("You talked to my dad about this?!" 

"Part of an investigation means a thorough, methodical approach to get clues, Adolin, dear.") 

-but him not going out for dates anywhere was simply strange. 

"Son?" Dalinar asked in worry as Adolin was happily watching Star Wars with Kaladin. 

That was another strange thing- as far as Dalinar knew, Adolin hadn't cared ardently about Star Wars. But now he was watching Star Wars every time Kaladin was over. 

And the third strange thing was- he was seeing way more of Kaladin in the house, not that it was a bad thing. 

"Yeah?" Adolin asked with a grin, turning back to face his father. 

"Are you all right?" Dalinar asked, frowning. 

Adolin blinked. "Why'd you ask?" 

Dalinar shrugged, feeling awkward. "Well...I myself didn't notice it until Navani pointed it out, but it's been nearly a long while since you dated anyone." 

Kaladin coughed loudly, while Adolin elbowed him in the waist pointedly. 

"Nothing wrong! I'm not really up for dating at the moment, Dad. It isn't a problem!" Adolin said glibly, shooting finger guns at his father. 

Dalinar stared. "Are you sure?" 

"Positive, Dad." Adolin said with a thumbs up. 

_**Next day:** _

"Hey, Adolin?" 

Adolin suppressed a groan- Renarin could see it that clearly. 

Well, nothing to do but groan whenever Jakamav was around. 

"What do you want, Jakamav?" Adolin asked, rolling his eyes as he slammed his locker door shut. 

"I was thinking, maybe you and I should get back together." 

Honestly, don't ask Renarin what his brother had been thinking when he had that dumb three day fling with Jakamav. 

Just...don't. 

"And I'm thinking, not happening. We lasted for all of three days, you cheated on me, and I'm not doing it again." The notorious flirt said curtly, staring at Jakamav. 

"Besides, haven't you heard? I'm done with dating." Adolin finished blandly, as he walked away. 

Renarin stared at his brother with wide eyes. 

_What?_

_Adolin Kholin was done with dating?_

The whole hall was abuzz with chatter even as Adolin walked off to his biology class. 

"Can't say I was expecting that. But seriously though, stay away from my brother." Renarin said, staring at Jakamav. 

Jakamav stared and then walked away. 

* * *

"And you've been done with dating ever since! Which _means_ you're dating someone!" Shallan said, pointing a finger at Adolin. 

Adolin blinked, hands on lap as he stared at Shallan from his place on the bed. "Shallan, honey, I love you, but you need to know how stupid that sounds." 

"It's rhetoric!" Shallan said, defensively. 

"It's not even close to semantics. That doesn't mean anything." Kaladin said, leaning against the wall from his seat on the bed. 

"Well, it's weird, don't you think? You usually are happier when in a relationship, and now you're extra happy." Renarin says, folding his arms. 

"Maybe I don't want to be in a relationship? Maybe I'm trying to be happy by not being in a relationship for once?" Adolin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Clever. But I'd like you to say that after we've finished our list, darling." Shallan said, and Kaladin and Adolin again exchanged a look. 

"You guys exchanging looks every five seconds isn't really helping your case." Tien said, shrugging. 

"Shut up." Kaladin said, already half asleep. 

"Sign number two!" Shallan said dramatically. 

"Shut up." Kaladin said again, struggling to be awake. 

* * *

_Adolin and Kaladin are strangely shy around each other._

_**Four months ago:** _

"Hey, nice jacket." Kaladin said, with a slight smile as Adolin sat next to him in class. 

Adolin smiled back. "Thanks."

Shallan's eyes almost popped out of her head. 

"Did you seriously just compliment Adolin's jacket?" Shallan hissed furiously, just before Mr. Vallano entered the room. 

"I said it was ugly." Kaladin lied blatantly, before opening his physics textbook. 

"I can't believe you- you said his jacket looked nice!" 

"Ms. Davar, would you like to continue your conversation with Mr. Stormblessed in the detention room?" Mr. Vallano asked dryly. 

Shallan glared at Kaladin, mouthing _'this isn't over!'_

Kaladin just rolled his eyes. 

_**Two days after:** _

"Oh, uh, hey." Adolin said, blinking as Kaladin sat next to him in the cafeteria. 

"Hey back." Kaladin said, smiling even though he wasn't facing Adolin. 

Tien and Shallan exchanged a suspicious look. 

Adolin had ducked his head, but his smile was clearly shy as he dug into his sandwich. 

_**One month after:** _

Tien blinked, but he hadn't even noticed that Adolin was staring at Kaladin intently until he had to ask the former for a bread slice thrice. 

Adolin blinked, but then winced. "I'm sorry, Ti- what'd you want?" 

Tien narrowed his eyes before shrugging. "Give me your bread. And what were you staring at my brother for?" 

Adolin actually blushed. "I wasn't staring." He mumbled petulantly, before handing over a slice of his bread. 

Kaladin just went on eating. 

Tien himself took a look at his brother, to assuage what was so stare-worthy about said boy. 

"Oh, are you staring at Kaladin's braid?" Tien asked, blinking. 

"I said I wasn't staring. I wouldn't stare at the farm boy of all people." But Adolin's voice wasn't derisive, it was...defensive. 

Strangely, Kaladin didn't take any notice of the now endearment/insult and went on eating as if he wasn't the subject of a conversation. 

_**One day after that:** _

"Why are you two acting like you've only just met each other?" Renarin finally asked, after an unsuccessful half hour of an attempt at homework. 

Kaladin raised an eyebrow as he just went on doing his calculus homework. "What do you mean?" 

"Yeah, I don't think we've been acting very strange." Adolin said, looking at Renarin. 

"It means that you keep doing everything you can to avoid each other." Renarin deadpanned, staring at the both of them. 

"Nothing's going on, if that's what you mean." Kaladin said coolly, scratching off something and writing it again. 

"Yeah. I mean, Kal and I just wanna finish our homework." Adolin said, chuckling as he ducked his head to look at his book. 

Renarin raised an eyebrow. 

* * *

"And there's way more but those are the ones that I remembered at the top off my head." 

"It doesn't mean anything without context." Kaladin said dryly. 

Shallan and the others exchanged a look. 

"Think you might have to pull the other thing out quicker than we planned." Tien said, shrugging. 

"We finish this thing once and get to the other thing." Renarin said, firmly. 

Shallan blinked. "Why?"

Renarin shrugged. "It'll break them faster. If we take the thing off the bat right now, they'll have prepared excuses for it. But as they keep hearing what we've noticed, it's gonna break them." 

Adolin widened his eyes. "Whoa."

"You thought this out really well." Kaladin said calmly, eyes still closed. 

"Yeah. Like a serial killer." Adolin said, shuddering. 

"Don't be a drama queen, you had several conspiracy theories about me being a serial killer." Renarin said, rolling his eyes. 

"Fine. Go ahead. But we still want pizza." Kaladin said, yawning. 

Shallan narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Sign three..." 

* * *

_The duo in question, are using up too much alone time. And somehow, they each know when the other needs alone time._

_**Three months ago:** _

"Seriously, though, what's up with you?" Shallan asked in concern, pointing her fork at Adolin. 

"Leave him alone, Shallan. He doesn't want to talk." Kaladin said, not looking up from his sandwich, but there was an unmistakable finality to his voice. 

Shallan blinked. "And how do you know he doesn't want to talk?" 

"It's kind of obvious." Kaladin said dryly. 

_**Two weeks later:** _

"Kaladin, dear, is something the matter? You've been a little down lately." Hesina said, in worry. 

"Nothing, Mom. I'm fine." Kaladin said, but it was clear he wasn't in the mood for much. 

Hesina blinked when Adolin scooted a little bit too close to his friend and wrapped his arm around said friend's shoulder but then sighed in relief before walking away with a smile. 

_**Next day:** _

"Hey, anyone seen Kaladin?" Shallan asked in worry

"No. Has anyone seen my brother?" Renarin asked, slowly. 

"No-" Tien started, worried. 

Just then, from the boys' locker room came Adolin and Kaladin, _laughing_ about something as the former gently ribbed the latter. 

The three stared at each other. 

"Huh." Shallan said, blinking. 

_**And the next day:** _

"Seriously though, you'd think my brother suddenly became an expert at disappearing." Renarin said, looking agitated.

It was lunch time, and the two freshmen were waiting for Shallan outside her art class. 

"Mine too." Tien said, suspicious.

And then, as if summoned by magic, Adolin and Kaladin walked out of the AP Biology classroom with identical, stupid grins on their faces. 

"Since when were you taking AP Biology?" Renarin asked in befuddlement, as Adolin punched his arm in greeting. 

"Ask Dad. Hey, Kal, wasn't the way Mr. Vallano blowing up seriously hilarious?" Adolin asked, chuckling while Kaladin shook his head, eyes shining with mirth. 

Renarin narrowed his eyes. Adolin had absolutely no business taking AP Biology, considering that he was planning on taking fashion technology since he could talk. 

And Mr. Vallano had left the classroom five minutes ago. Five minutes before the suspicious duo exit the classroom. 

"Hey, Tien." 

"Yeah, I know." Tien whispered furiously, staring at the duo laughing with each other. 

_**Last week (one week before the intervention):** _

"You know what, I wanna go to the bathroom." Adolin said, pushing away his chair and running off. 

Shallan and Tien shared a look, before staring at the empty chairs opposite them. 

"That means I'm going too, aren't I?" Tien asked, with an all suffering sigh. 

"Well, I can't go." Shallan said innocently. 

Tien groaned and ran off. 

To his surprise, the duo were just at the end of the bathroom and...talking. 

Tien blinked but still did not show himself, peeking out every now and then from a pillar, trying to catch their conversation. 

"It's just hard, Kal." Adolin was saying softly, and Tien thinks with a pang, he hasn't heard Adolin speak so tenderly to anyone before. 

"I keep telling you it isn't an issue, idiot." 

Well. Tien wasn't sure if his brother could sound gentle before, when just engaging in regular conversation, but here it is. 

"Yeah, I know that. But think of what everyone'll say." Adolin was murmuring, his voice now shaky. 

"You always worry about what everyone else thinks- not that I'm blaming you. But remember, _we're_ in this. You don't have to feel alone, you know." 

"I know." Silence. "Thanks, Kal."

"You'd do the same for me, just a whole lot better."

Adolin chuckled, and Tien sped off. 

_**Two days later:** _

Now, Shallan and Tien often bought Broadway tickets (not as often as Adolin, though, lord no) because musicals were amazing and deserved their fair credit. 

They weren't expecting two other guests there. 

"God, All You Wanna Do is so deep." Shallan sighed out as they walked out of the building. 

Tien nodded wisely. "I know. Like, it's actually a song on sexual abuse, you know, and it's really amazing the way Howard describes her issues in it-" 

Shallan suddenly interrupted him by elbowing him quite harshly in the rubs and Tien wheezed, gasping. 

"What was that for?" Tien wheezed out, glaring at Shallan. 

"Over there! Isn't that Adolin and Kaladin?" Shallan hissed, pointing at two unusually tall guys laughing- the shorter having his arm around the taller. 

Tien stared, squinting. "Now you're just crazy- holy _crap_ , it is them!" 

There was no mistaking a guy having blonde and black hair after all. 

"What are they doing here?" Shallan asked, blinking. 

"Gee, wouldn't I like to know." Tien said, taking Shallan's hand and running off to catch up with the two. No, wait, sneak up. 

"You know what strings _we're_ plucking on?"

Kaladin couldn't help but chuckle. "You shouldn't be making jokes based on a song about a poor girl who got abused her entire life." 

Adolin waved a hand. "No, but Marlow and Moss made sexual jokes. Besides, I'm just borrowing their humor. So tell me, what strings are we plucking on?" 

Kaladin genuinely contemplated the answer. "Uh....B to C?" He guessed. 

Adolin facepalmed. "No. It's just from D to D." 

"Why?" Kaladin asked, blinking. 

Adolin pinched the other's cheek, earning an indignant _'oi'_. "Because. Dick to dick?"

Kaladin blinked before blushing furiously, making Adolin laugh. 

"You seriously don't know what C to D means?"

"Now that you mentioned your particularly horrible innuendo, I don't want to know what C to D means." 

* * *

Now the duo looked at each other. 

"Don't think I don't know which classes you're in." Renarin said, folding his arms. 

Adolin and Kaladin exchanged a look- funny how Kaladin knew exactly when to be awake and when Adolin was looking at him. 

"Okay, fine, but maybe we just didn't want you kids buzzing into our business. Ever consider that?" Adolin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"And exactly what business do you two have that I, a fellow classmate, isn't entitled to? I can understand Tien and Renarin being excluded-" 

The younger duo exchanged scandalized looks. 

"But do I look like chopped liver to you two?" Shallan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, you're not. You're my best friend since middle school, 'Lan." Adolin said in a hurt voice, and wow, Shallan was feeling bad for bringing out the puppy eyes.

"Then...what exactly happened?" Shallan asked, looking at Adolin. 

She wasn't referring to the intervention anymore. 

Adolin had been strangely distant, for some reason, and he hadn't been talking to anyone lately. And Shallan was worried, but all Adolin did was just smile prettily and say that everything was all right. 

When he clearly wasn't. 

It infuriated Shallan, and hurt her. 

"'Lan, I...I don't want to bother you with it-" 

"But you can bother _Kaladin_?" Shallan shot back. 

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" The pillow asked, offended. 

"It just means that you have the emotional range of a table." Tien said dryly. 

"Guilty as charged." 

"Look, Shallan, I don't even remember what cologne I put on yesterday let alone what I was talking in the school washrooms four months ago. Or when I went to watch a Six musical." Adolin said, rolling his eyes. 

Shallan sighed. 

Kaladin snickered. 

"You don't remember putting on that seriously expensive Dior cologne?" Renarin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"You kids need priorities." Adolin said loftily, and Kaladin snickered once again. 

"Back to business, Shallan and I definitely saw you on that musical!" Tien accused. 

"No, you didn't. I don't even like musicals." Kaladin retorted. 

"Oh, come on!"

Shallan exhaled before going on the next item on her list. "Tien, honey, quiet. Let's get to the next one..."

* * *

_Put it simply, it's blatant flirting. Flirting. That's it._

_**Two months ago:** _

"Kick their asses!" Shallan cheered, face painted with the colors of Urithiru High and the symbol on her left cheek. 

Not the butt cheek. Now that would be increasingly awkward. 

It was the long awaited football match between rivals Urithiru High and Roshar High- even the principals had bet on this. 

Losing team was going to have detention for three weeks- or so Principal Rayse and Principal Tanavast had threatened. 

"Sure." Adolin said with a cocky grin as he put on his football helmet. He didn't look like someone scared of getting three week detention. 

"Sure your head is big enough to fit in there, Kholin?" Kaladin called out, smirking. 

Adolin winked. "Don't lie, Stormblessed. You know I look amazing in this." 

Shallan stared at the duo. This wasn't their usual banter- there was definitely context to this. 

For one, Kaladin wouldn't be smirking considering that this was a high stakes game. 

And...Adolin never _winked_ at the other. 

What was going on? 

("Care to explain that?" 

"We were just being bros, Shallan!" Adolin whined, shaking his head pityingly. 

"There's no subtext there, Davar. Don't pretend like Adolin doesn't flirt with you every now and then." 

"That's-" 

"Nope. You need to toss that pathetic piece of evidence out of the window."

"See!") 

_**Two days after that:** _

See, now Renarin wasn't an expert at understanding flirting- mostly because he wasn't exposed to it. 

But this, this was easily flirting; even by a blind man's standards!

"Well, someone's looking dashing today!" Adolin called out with a very suggestive smirk as Kaladin sat down. 

Renarin blinked- Kaladin wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary- oh, he was wearing nice jeans. Nice, ripped jeans. And a nice shirt, too. 

"Can it, Kholin." Kaladin said dryly, but his voice was strangely hoarse. 

Renarin nudged Tien, who just stared at the two of them over his salad. 

"Can it, fellows. I'm trying to eat my salad over here." Tien said, staring at the duo. 

"What? Am I not allowed to praise my very good bro over here?"

Renarin and Tien gave each other a look. 

_Bros?_

_Sure didn't look like it._

_**Same day, in the locker room after gym class** _

Lopen-

("You guys talked to Lopen?"

Renarin snorted. "He was _more_ than eager to start talking." He said, his eyes glinting. 

Kaladin just put a pillow over himself while Adolin bit on his lip.) 

-was unflappable in the face of surprise. 

This was true! Really! 

But come on, finding _Kaladin_ flirting was like...finding snow in deserts! 

Yeah- he wasn't kidding either. Trust Lopen, it was definitely flirting.

"Hey, Kholin?"

Lopen listened, because it was always very funny how Kaladin's face changed colors around his best friend. 

Though, why was Kaladin talking so quietly? Then again, the guy was always quiet but today he seemed extra quiet. 

Adolin, for his part, just turned to look at the other curiously. "Yeah, what's up?"

"You know the one thing you should have tried pulling off?"

Adolin blinked, before huffing and gulping down a litre of water. "Is this a trick question, genius? I can pull off any look you dare me to." 

Kaladin smirked, and Lopen swore up and down that this smirk was definitely not normal. It was... _flirty_. 

What? Did Lopen get hit by a ball- but no. The Lopen never got hit by balls! So what was the explanation behind this strange...thing? 

That smirk was definitely flirty. Don't ask Lopen how he knows. He just does. It's his job as the Lopen to know everything. 

"Too bad you didn't...pull off that shirt, then." 

Adolin stared, before Kaladin chuckled and walked off, and then promptly spat out the water he was drinking. 

Lopen gasped. 

_Since when did gancho have game?_

"You _asshole_! You can't just say _that_ and leave!" Adolin screeched, throwing his water bottle at Kaladin who only somehow caught it without turning back. 

* * *

"Okay, if _Adolin_ flirts with everyone, how can _you_ explain that, brother?" Tien drawled, chucking a pencil at his brother. 

The pencil hit the pillow. "Lopen is deaf, you dumbasses." Came a muffled voice while Adolin rolled his eyes, sighing theatrically. 

"Then what did you say?" Renarin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I said that Relis was staring at his ass and was planning to ask him out." Kaladin's muffled voice came from under the pillow. 

"And how do you know that?"

"Because Relis was being a dumbass about it? Like you guys are?" 

Shallan gave the younger duo a wide eyed look. "This guy's got alibis for _every_ thing." 

"Does he have alibis for their hickeys?" Renarin asked, blandly. 

Adolin widened his eyes, blushing. "I don't have hickeys! I didn't have them for six months!"

"We'll get back to your outrageous lies in a minute. Kaladin had hickeys after the Miami camping trip, right?"

"No, I did _not_." 

"Not true! Even _Dad_ asked about Kaladin's hickeys!" Tien protested, pointing his finger at the duo. 

* * *

_Hickeys._

_**Camping trip; three weeks ago:** _

"Seriously? What are _you_ doing here?" Kaladin hissed as Adolin sneaked his way into his tent. 

"First of all, Shallan sleeps like a log. Secondly, I missed you." Adolin said, smiling sheepishly. 

"Did you now?" Kaladin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, even if I didn't miss you, I'd still be here. Because in principle, I'd still be missing you in that case." Adolin said, with a goofy smile. 

"How clever. So, what are you here for?" Kaladin asked, glancing at Lopen who was snoring like a boar. 

"I was thinking..." Adolin's blue eyes darkened a little as they danced with mischief, his voice low. 

"You were thinking?" Kaladin asked, now interested. 

"We get out and have a little...fun." 

" _How_ are you making this feel...so...damn... _good?!_ " Kaladin moaned out as Adolin sucked on his neck, 

Somehow, somehow the asshole made being backed up against a tree and getting a sucked on neck feel comfortable. 

Somehow. Kaladin hadn't thought it would be so good- but damn, he was starting to like being backed up a little. 

"I believe the word you're looking for is, _'god'_." Adolin whispered, voice raspy, looking up to smirk at the other. 

"Shut up and get back to whatever it is you were doing." 

"Yes, sir." 

_**Back home, two days later:** _

"Kaladin?"

Kaladin looked at his father in concern, noting how faint and high the man's voice was. "Uh, yeah, Dad. You okay?" 

Lirin stared somewhere Kaladin couldn't see. "Are those.... _hickeys_?" Lirin asked faintly and Kaladin slapped a hand on his neck, acutely aware of Hesina's staring at him from the sofa. 

_Damn Adolin Kholin._

"Oh?" Hesina asked, smirking. 

"Kadden got bite." Oroden said ponderously, leaping up to look at his brother. 

" _Hickeys_?" Tien asked, voice high. 

"It's just a mosquito bite, people!" Kaladin snapped, face red. 

Lirin blinked before looking at his family. 

"I'd like to see the mosquito that has such a huge.... _bite_." Hesina said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, too bad, Mom. I left it in Miami." Kaladin said, grunting. 

* * *

"And I said those were from the camping trip, smarty pants!" Kaladin retorted from under the pillow. 

(It wasn't a lie. 

Adolin had taken offense to being called a mosquito for a week, anyhow.)

"Mosquitoes don't leave hickeys the size of plates!" Tien protested, standing up from Adolin's study table and glaring at Kaladin. 

"Mosquitoes _can_ leave that big of a hickey!"

"Okay, Adolin, you had hickeys. What's _your_ explanation?" Shallan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

* * *

_Hickeys. Part two._

_**Five weeks ago:** _

"What's with the huge scarf? I mean, it looks good with the jacket, but..." Shallan said, waving a hand around as if it explained everything. 

"I was feeling cold." Adolin said dryly, though it was obvious he was feeling anything but, what with the sweat dripping down from his neck. 

Now, Sigzil wasn't very friendly with Adolin- not because of any personal dispute, but simply because they hadn't interacted. 

Still, to find Adolin hurriedly washing away something on his neck in the washrooms was rather concerning. 

"Adolin?" Sigzil asked, blinking. 

Adolin froze, before looking at Sigzil with an obviously fake smile. "Oh, uh, hello, Sig! What's up?"

"Is your neck bleeding?" Sigzil asked, grimacing. 

Adolin stared at his neck, and Sigzil walked closer to inspect it.

"Uh, yeah! Got my neck stuck on drawing pins!" Adolin lied glibly, chuckling nervously. 

Sigzil blinked. "Isn't that just...foundation, though?" 

Adolin paled, yet the smile was still fixed on his face, and now it looked like a pained grimace. "What, really? Isn't that for girls?" 

Sigzil raised an eyebrow. "I may not know much about you, but you're an aspiring fashion designer, aren't you? Shouldn't gender biases about the usage of makeup be the least of your problems?"

Adolin sighed. "Okay, you got me. But it's nothing, I swear. I panicked and didn't know what to put on it." 

"I'm pretty sure you use foundation only to hide marks..." Sigzil said, blinking as he saw the angry red mark on Adolin's neck. 

It certainly didn't look like drawing pins...

"What? It can be used for anything in general!" 

"I'm not sure..." 

"Still, though, thanks! I'm fine." Adolin said cheerily, and Sigzil walked off in confusion. 

"Asshole of a Kaladin." Adolin muttered under his breath and Sigzil blinked again, heavily confused. 

* * *

"I'm telling you, I didn't have hickeys!" Adolin protested, now sounding frustrated. 

The trio looked at each other again. 

"You were carrying lip balm in your bag one day, what about that?" Renarin asked, folding his arms. 

"That was for chapped lips!"

"You don't frequently get chapped lips in summer, Adolin." Shallan said, rolling her eyes.

"Frequently being the operative word here." 

"Okay...what about the time you guys were hugging for fifteen minutes straight the day before you went to Montreal? Kaladin doesn't let anyone hug him for _five_ seconds!" Tien said, and then clapped his hands once with a grin when Kaladin threw the pillow off himself to glare at the three musketeers. 

Adolin froze, swallowing. "What?"

"At Rock's restaurant? He asked me why you guys were hugging outside, and asked me if something was wrong with either of you." Renarin said, smirking slightly. 

"He was going for Montreal, I'm entitled to hug people every now and then." Kaladin said, dryly. 

"For a week-long trip?" Shallan challenged, suspicious. 

"It wasn't that big of a deal." 

* * *

_A long, goodbye hug._

_**A month ago:** _

Now, Rock loved working at the restaurant for three reasons.

Food was amazing. People were interesting. Kaladin was a regular. 

But today, Rock saw something strange. 

Adolin was fiddling with his shoelaces as Kaladin had an arm around him, both of them sitting outside Rock's restaurant. 

It was far out of the city enough for none of their friends or classmates to be noticing them by accident, and it was a frequent haunt of theirs. 

Kaladin took Adolin out here for their first date, after all. 

"Montreal, huh." Kaladin said, looking up at the moon. 

"Yeah. We get to tour the actual headquarters of Chanel in Canada. That's pretty much amazing." Adolin said with a faint smile, not looking up from his sneakers. 

"Yeah, nice to see where you'll be working in the future, huh?" Kaladin asked softly, a fond half smile on his face. 

"Yeah, I guess." Adolin said, voice now slightly forlorn. 

Now, Kaladin was an emotionally inept idiot. There was no way around that fact. But ever since dating Adolin, he liked to think he could read Adolin a lot better than he used to as his best friend. 

And he could guess that Adolin's enthusiasm wasn't unadulterated.

"Adolin?" Kaladin asked in worry, looking down at the other.

"The future is the scariest place for me right now, Kal." Adolin said, voice shaking a little. 

"If this is about our relationship-" 

"Of course it is! I finally, _finally_ meet the best guy in the world, now I'm going to have to leave him?" Adolin shouted, looking at Kaladin incredulously. 

Kaladin couldn't say a word.

That, was how stunned he was. 

"And it's not just that...I know that eventually I'm going to have to move out and be a...an adult, but I don't want _that_! Not now! I don't want to be second guessing everything _again_! When everything is _finally_ going so well, when...when people are _finally_ not calling me a man-whore or, or-"

"Adolin, breathe." Kaladin whispered, holding the other closer, wishing he could just smack a bit of sense into those assholes. 

Adolin never broke down like this if he could help it. 

Not even once. 

"I'm sorry." Adolin said, voice small. 

Kaladin snorted. "Can you count the number of hard times you've helped me through, Adolin?" 

"That was nothing. I just did everything I could because it hurt." _Seeing you hurt._

"Yeah. So you don't have to feel bad about venting to me. It's okay. Somehow. It will be okay, Adolin." Kaladin said, rubbing the other's back. 

And somehow, Kaladin found himself hugging Adolin, who thought resting his face against the former's chest was comfortable. 

He wasn't wrong, Kaladin thought absently as he rested his chin on his boyfriend's head. 

It was nice. And hopefully, it would be this nice for a longer time. 

"I'll miss you." Kaladin finds himself saying, and Adolin chuckles, though the sound is quiet. 

"I'll miss you too. Text me every five minutes." Adolin whispers, arms firmly around the other's waist. 

"Now that's just borderline dumb." But there is mirth in Kaladin's voice and Adolin laughs. 

"You'll miss me so much you'll become borderline dumb."

"I know." Kaladin says, kissing Adolin's forehead. 

"Thanks." Adolin said softly, looking up at the stars. 

"Dumbass." 

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ dumbass." Adolin said, looking up at the other with a slight smile. 

"You caught me there." 

* * *

"Okay....what about every time we even make a little fun of the other, you two behave like a married couple?"

"We do _not_." Adolin said, offended.

"Oh, don't lie, ass!" Shallan said, pointing a finger at him accusingly. 

* * *

_Both of them are suspiciously defensive of each other._

_**Six months ago, Kholin residence:** _

"Though, I don't know how you did become friends with young Kaladin." Jasnah said, shaking her head. 

"Why, what's wrong with him?" 

Everyone looked at Adolin from their seats on the dinner table like he had suddenly grown a second head. Not because he had just refuted Jasnah Kholin, but because his voice was unusually harsh. 

"Too stupid?" Adolin went on, suddenly attacking his steak with more vigor. 

Jasnah blinked. "Why, no, but it was just an opinion."

'Well, here's my reaction to your opinion. It's uncalled for." Adolin said, glaring at Jasnah. 

Jasnah blinked again, violet eyes understanding. "I see. I apologize, Adolin." She said, her voice softer. 

"Thank you. And I'm sorry too." 

Navani chuckled, earning herself a glare from Jasnah. 

_**Same evening, Stormblessed residence:** _

"So. How are things at school?" Lirin asked, drinking his soup. 

"Fine. Oh, Urithiru High won seventeen to five in last week's football game." Kaladin's smile was rather fond. "The school couldn't congratulate Adolin enough."

Lirin looked at his son seriously. "Son, I understand that Adolin has been your best friend for a while, but still, be careful. Don't join him in all those inane parties and fake ID nonsense." 

Kaladin put down his plate, staring at his father. 

An awkward silence fell over the dinner table. 

"Dad, seriously, do you even know who you're talking about? It's _Adolin_. The same guy who gave a two hour lecture to Shallan about not going to clubs and bars. You can't just consider him one of those delinquent trash heads just because he's rich." Kaladin said quickly, shaking his head at the end. 

"He happens to be Dalinar Kholin's son-"

"Who was a violent drug addict-"

"Who's on his sixth year of sobriety and besides, whatever he did doesn't have anything to do with Adolin!" Kaladin said hotly, having lost his patience. 

"Kadden mad." Oroden said sadly, trying to reach Kaladin by outstretching his arms. 

"Though why Kadden is mad is a rather interesting question." Hesina said, raising an eyebrow. 

Kaladin blushed. "Uh. Sorry, Dad." 

_**Five months ago:** _

"Well, someone's grumpy today." Shallan said, blinking at Kaladin who was viciously attacking his lunch. 

"Hey, lay off. He's had a long day." Adolin said, looking defensive. 

"What are you, his nanny?" Shallan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Adolin shrugged. "Your funeral. But I _would_ lay off if I were you." 

_**Next day:** _

"Got a C, again?" Shallan asked, as Adolin stared at his test paper in disbelief. 

Kaladin rolled his eyes. "He got an A plus, Shallan." 

Shallan blinked at Kaladin's suddenly hostile tone. "Dude, cool it. I was wondering if I could help him for next week's test." Shallan said, raising her hands. 

Adolin chuckled suddenly. "Nah, thanks, 'Lan."

**_ Two weeks later; Kholin residence at 6:30 pm: _ **

"Adolin, don't you think punching someone was extreme?" Dalinar asked sternly as Adolin tossed his backpack to the sofa. 

"It wasn't. Not this time." Adolin said quietly. 

"What did the young man in question even do?" Dalinar asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Adolin mumbled something. 

"Adolin?"

"He said Kaladin deserved to get benched in Saturday's basketball game by Mr. Amaram!" Adolin snarled. 

Dalinar winced. "Adolin, I understand that he's your best friend, but don't you think-"

"It _wasn't_ uncalled for." Adolin growled, ignoring his father for once and stalking off to his bedroom. 

* * *

"Guys. Stop."

Everyone looked at Renarin, surprised at the vehemence of his command.

"You want us to prove it?" 

Shallan whistled. "Wow, you're annoyed today." 

Renarin folded his arms. "You would be too, if your brother kept denying the fact he's in an actually healthy relationship, lied to you for six months about it, and didn't even confide in you." Renarin said coldly, and Shallan snorted while Tien shrugged. 

Adolin winced. "Shit, think they might have something?" He mouthed to Kaladin. 

Kaladin snorted. "Relax, dumbass. Any proof Renarin has is probably worthless-"

"Monday's game with Roshar High. Back of the locker rooms. I went to get my meds, but no, I see those two making out." Renarin said with a grimace, standing up and pushing the chair away to the front of Adolin's room. 

* * *

_**Two days ago:** _

Now, Renarin just wanted his meds. 

And his brother was also missing for some strange reason. But then again, Adolin went missing a lot of times, and he wasn't giving an answer as to where he was going. 

And somehow, Kaladin was missing whenever Adolin was missing. Shallan thought the duo were dating, and Renarin _could_ see it, but honestly, he was just mad Adolin hadn't told him. 

Adolin would tell him about every other worthless relationship where he got picked on and abused all the time, but not one if the guy was _actually_ decent? Wow. 

Adolin certainly won Brother of the Year, Renarin thought with uncharacteristic anger as he walked up to his locker. 

He suddenly heard heavy panting and breathing and Renarin froze. 

Where was the sound coming from? 

He turned and turned, before finding that it was closer to the back. 

Renarin blinked. The lights were off....and he was hearing laughter. 

He walked to the back, hiding behind a locker and then peeked at the scene, before gasping. 

It was his brother. And Kaladin. 

And they were kissing. And flirting. 

And oh god, at that terrible moment, everything just _clicked_. 

"Someone got new shorts today?" Kaladin teased, 

"Hey, you got it, you gotta own it, yeah?" Adolin said with a smirk, before standing on a heel to kiss Kaladin's earlobe. 

"Fuck, that tickles- oh god, don't do it, okay fine, that's good- _fuck_!" 

Adolin smiled with satisfaction as Kaladin moaned slightly at him licking his earlobe. 

"Yeah, you like that?" Adolin whispered with a husky voice, cupping the other's cheek and kissing him. 

"Yeah, I do." Kaladin whispered before kissing him passionately. 

Renarin stared, not sure if the scene was real or not. 

Oh god, his brother and Kaladin had been dating this whole time. 

They were all fools.

Fools.

He quickly ran out the room, knocking over a locker and stumbling before getting to the door, closing it and leaning against it. Renarin inhaled.

How long?

* * *

Kaladin actually sat up straight. " _Shit_ , he found us." 

" _Fuck_." Adolin said, after a while. 

Renarin smiled. "Oh, good, you two confessed quickly." 

"I thought I told you somebody bumped into the locker!" Adolin said, glaring at Kaladin. 

"I didn't even hear it!" Kaladin said defensively.

"So you two were dating." 

The atmosphere was tense, and Adolin sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Yes. We were dating this whole time." Adolin said, getting up, his voice small. 

Kaladin looked at Adolin with palpable worry. "Adolin?"

Adolin shook his head. "No. Kal, you were right. We should have been honest with these guys."

"Whatever it was, Adolin-"

"I know. But...don't I owe an explanation to them?" Adolin asked, looking at Kaladin pleadingly.

"This isn't just about you, damn it! I lied to them with you!" Kaladin shouted, throwing the pillow at Adolin. 

"Because _I_ asked you to!" Adolin shouted back, before sighing. 

Shallan and Renarin and Tien gave each other alarmed looks. They hadn't pegged it to be this serious. 

"Kal, please. I lied to them. You only did it because-"

"Because I love you, you idiot." 

"Well, you shouldn't have. Renarin was right. What kind of brother...God. I should have trusted you guys, but I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt." 

"Hey, Adolin, if it's that serious-" Tien said worriedly but Adolin held up a hand. 

"No. Tien, your brother...when I asked him out, and begged him to keep this a secret, he was right. I should have trusted at least you three." Adolin said softly. 

"What happened?" Shallan asked, horrified. 

Adolin paced the room. "I didn't tell anyone about this. But before I started dating Kal, something happened. Okay, a few things. I overheard what Jasnah was telling about me to Dad, that if I went on like this, dating everyone, pretty much I was going to get into trouble because nothing good happened out of anyone dating multiple people in rapid succession. Then, Dad got worried about me and started giving me all those...talks. About having to be faithful to someone eventually, as if I didn't know that." 

"Adolin, stop-"

"No. I deserve to be upfront with everyone about this. Then came the ribbing, you know. Just jokes about my relationship status every now and then. That was okay. But then...But then when you get called a man-whore by your football teammates, when people just assume you want a quick fuck even though you never even, legit don't want to have sex before college, when people just step up to be quick about assuming anything and everything about you, people go around calling you a fag and God knows what else- you just get sick of it, all right?"

Despite the fact that he deserved to be angry about this, Shallan thought with tears in her eyes, despite the fact he was hurt, Adolin just sounded sad. 

"You don't want anyone talking about who you're dating- you just want to be...happy with someone, all right? You don't want another word about your relationships. Because no one's going to listen to you. No one's going to tell you that it's okay to just be who you are, just be a little flirty, just be friendly with everyone, just have a little fun or two, no one will tell you that. Because that's what this is! No one likes it," Adolin let out a bitter chuckle. "No one likes it when you're being yourself. You _gotta_ fit some stereotypical high school TV show role." Adolin said, smiling humorlessly.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Renarin shouted, sounding angry and hurt. 

"He didn't tell me. I had to _find_ out about it." Kaladin said, sounding just as annoyed. 

"What?" Renarin asked, eyes wide. 

"Adolin, sit down." Kaladin said, dragging his boyfriend to the bed. 

"I- I'm sorry-"

"Don't you dare apologize." Kaladin hissed, smacking the other with a pillow, before sighing. 

"I didn't understand why he wanted me to keep our relationship a secret. But then I picked him up from football practice one day, and I heard what the other guys were talking about him." Kaladin exhaled, clenching his jaw. 

"Let's just say...it's not something you'd want to hear about Adolin if you ever knew him." Kaladin said, teeth grit. 

"He wasn't supposed to pick me up." Adolin said, smiling slightly. 

"Good thing he did then. Adolin, how long have you been....been feeling like this?" Shallan asked, walking up to him and hugging him, the tears slipping out. 

"Ever since sophomore year." Adolin mumbled, hugging Shallan back. 

"You didn't want anyone talking about this relationship, huh?" Shallan whispered, rubbing Adolin's back comfortingly. 

"Nope. That's why I wanted this to be quiet...I'm sorry, Shallan." 

"You still have to make it up to me, ass." Shallan said, kissing his cheek affectionately. 

Adolin smiles. "I'll stitch up some stuff for you?"

"And you'll make me a dress."

"Whoa, whoa, let's not go there. I can't make a handkerchief." 

"Oh, phooey, you can magically make clothing." Shallan said, smacking his arm. 

"Well. That happened." Tien said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah. But at least you guys know it, and Adolin's getting therapy. So I'm not too bothered. I'm getting pizza by the way- so fair warning, no pepperoni." Kaladin said, getting up. 

"Come on!" Adolin and Shallan whined in unison. 

"Fuck off." Kaladin said dryly, switching on his phone. 

Tien looked at Renarin in worry. "Renarin?"

Renarin looked up at Tien in surprise. "Yeah?"

"You all right?"

Renarin stared at his hands on his lap. "No." He finally said. 

"Yeah, I guess. Wanna talk about it?" Tien asked gently, hand around Renarin's shoulder. 

"I'm just mad." Renarin admitted, smiling ruefully.

"Mad that Adolin just let me cry on him for so long and he didn't bother letting me comfort him for once." Renarin continued, kicking the air a little. 

"Yeah, I guess. But hey, that's what he's like." Tien said, shrugging. 

"That's what you and Shallan are like too. Two people were bad enough, but three? God, save me." Renarin said dryly, making Tien laugh a little.

"Yeah, well, I guess that's why we need to have interventions like this. So that we can finally shoo off the elephants in the room." Tien joked, making Renarin smile wider. 

"That's actually a good idea." Renarin said, making Tien blush. 

"Huh. Thanks." 

"I think your ideas are actually awesome, all the time." Renarin said, facing away. 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Now you're just being a softy. Well, I like it that you're a softy but you're being even more of a softy." 

Renarin chuckled. "Thanks, Tien. You know something?"

Tien blinked. "Yeah?"

"We could _totally_ use the guilt points from this. Till they graduate university." Renarin said, grinning. 

Tien gasped, eyes wide as he grinned. "Dude, that's awesome!"

Renarin smiled. "Why, thank you."

"I like it when you're sneaky, too." Tien said, patting Renarin's back. 

"Again, best friend I could only dream for." 

Tien and Renarin laughed together, finally a little more relieved than before. 

"First group photo! With our first couple!" Shallan cheered, as she positioned her phone closer to eveyone, grinning at the shot she was about to take. 

Adolin had his arm around his boyfriend, smiling happily while Kaladin had a piece of a slice of pizza in his mouth, eyes bright. Tien made a peace sign, one arm around Shallan and Renarin was waving with another pizza slice in his hand. 

"Everybody say cheese!" Shallan said, smiling as she took the shot. 

* * *

_**One year later:** _

"You are such a doofus, I swear." Kaladin said, staring at the scarf inside the box. 

The scarf itself was admittedly cute- it was in grey and black ("Because God forbid you wear bright colors," Adolin had joked, with a fond smile) with a checkered pattern and on the edge, were embroidered the words _"I love you!!"_ in gold. 

It still made the scarf look good. 

"Yes, and thank you for telling me not to make anything for your birthday again." Adolin said dryly, staring at his portfolio. 

"Didn't say I didn't like it." Kaladin said, sitting next to Adolin on the couch, and putting the scarf around them. 

"What are you doing?"

"I want to nap. And we don't have a heater." Kaladin mumbled, already sleeping before Adolin could say another word.

"Dork." Adolin muttered with a grin, kissing the other's forehead. 

"You're dating this dork and you knitted said dork a scarf. What's that make you?" Kaladin drawled drowsily, nose into Adolin's neck. 

"Your dork." Adolin said, laughing. 

"Damn straight. Now shut up and let me go to sleep. And finish that dumb project." 

"Love you too. And welcome for the scarf." Adolin said, eyes suddenly on their group photo, framed on the wall opposite them before chuckling and going back to his portfolio. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is self indulgent, don't be mean  
> and also i love ya if you say something nice  
> i'm just as sleepy as kaladin has been and i've been working on this for three days


End file.
